


heaven is a place on earth with you

by spider_woman



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Matt Murdock, Bisexual Peter Parker, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spider_woman/pseuds/spider_woman
Summary: There’s no denying that Peter and Matt have feelings for each other. The hookup is the easy part. Matt accepting his feelings takes a bit more effort, but Peter’s pretty persistent.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	heaven is a place on earth with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Klloggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klloggs/gifts).



> I was inspired to write this by a good friend of mine, so this is for her :)

Peter senses Matt before he sees him, which is how most of their encounters tend to go. So he waits patiently for him to appear, muscles tense with anticipation. And when Matt finally appears, he’s loud about it. Peter assumes it’s so he doesn’t startle him. He sits down heavily next to Peter on the rooftop ledge, their legs swinging over empty air.

“Hi,” Peter greets casually, relaxing his muscles, “Busy night?”

“Nah,” Matt replies, “You?”

“Nope. I’m pretty bored.”

“Wanna go start some trouble?” Matt asks jokingly.

Peter chuckles. “Maybe, if trouble doesn’t find us first.”

Matt grins. “Doesn’t it always find us?”

He’s got a point. So, of course, trouble finds them. An alarm blares from down the street at a small bank. Peter pushes himself off the building, knowing Matt is right behind him. He swings himself high up into the air to get a bird’s eye view of the situation. Getaway car- he webs the tires. The driver sees him and curses, firing up at him. A bullet skims Peter’s side and he plummets back to the ground as Matt beats the shit out of the driver. Peter rolls to his feet, gritting his teeth as his side burns. There are two men running away from the bank and he sprints after them, feet pounding against the pavement. One turns around to shoot him and misses, and Peter tackles him and punches him once in the face. He’s out cold, and Matt takes care of the second man.

“You’re hurt,” Matt says as Peter webs the men to the ground.

Peter brushes his hand over his side and winces. His glove comes away sticky with blood.

“It’s just a graze,” he replies, “I’ll be fine.”

“It’s bleeding a lot,” Matt notes, reaching out and gently pressing his hand against the wound. Peter winces again.

“I’ll just web it up,” he says through a grimace, “No biggie. I heal fast.”

Matt sighs. “Listen, it’s been a slow night. My apartment is close, and it won’t hurt to just head over there and fix you up real quick. Then we can go back out. Fair?”

Peter makes a face. “I suppose. Lead the way.”

They walk most of the way, which has to be an odd sight for any civilians seeing them. They use rooftops for the last few blocks, though, and then Peter swings them in Matt’s window. His side still burns, but it’s starting to go numb. There’s still a lot of blood, though, and Peter wishes he’d webbed it up before swinging. Too late now.

“Come on,” Matt says, “Bathroom.”

Matt has a first aid kit in the bathroom, and his mask and gloves come off as he searches for it. Peter watches him from his place on the counter, notices the way his hair is curly and damp with sweat. Not a busy night, huh?

“Suit off,” Matt says stiffly once he finds the kit, “Stop staring at me.”

“I wasn’t,” Peter lies, even though he knows Matt knows he was staring.

He takes the top half of his suit off, gloves and mask following. He tosses them in the sink and turns on the water, attempting to wash the blood out.

“That can wait,” Matt mutters, shutting the water off, “Come here.”

Matt’s hands are gentle as he disinfects the wound, and Peter stays as still as he possibly can. He lets Matt bandage it even though he knows it’ll heal quickly, and then he sits there and watches as Matt scrubs blood off their gloves and Peter’s suit. He has strong hands, Peter notices.

“You’re staring again,” Matt comments as he shuts the water off and dries his hands.

“Yeah,” Peter confirms.

They both get quiet. There’s some kind of tension in the room, and Peter’s eyes keep getting drawn to Matt’s lips. He stands up and steps closer to Matt, and Matt freezes in place. He’s only about an inch taller than Peter, so they’re practically eye to eye. Peter knows Matt can’t see him, but he can feel him. That’s enough.

“What do you want?” Matt asks hoarsely.

“You,” Peter admits, pressing closer until Matt is backed against the wall of the tiny bathroom.

“Then fucking  _ have me _ ,” Matt growls, and Peter kisses him as soon as the words leave his mouth.

They end up in Matt’s bed, which was to be expected. They both knew it would happen eventually. Peter’s glad it finally did.

In the morning, Peter wakes up before Matt. It’s early, so he lays in bed for a while longer and watches Matt sleep. Eventually, he gets up and goes to the kitchen. He digs around and finds pancake mix, so he decides to make some. He’s starving. He’s about halfway done when Matt limps awkwardly into the kitchen. Peter can’t help but grin.

“Good morning,” he greets, pressing a quick kiss to Matt’s lip as he heads for the fridge, “Breakfast is almost ready.”

Matt stays quiet and dodges Peter’s arms when he reaches out for him. Peter frowns. Did he do something wrong?

“I don’t have any syrup,” Matt speaks up, “For the pancakes.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Peter replies, “Are you mad at me?”

Matt shakes his head. “No. I just figured you’d be gone by now.”

Peter’s frown deepens. “Why?”

“Usually people don’t stick around after a hookup.”

Peter’s mouth forms a little “O”. He should’ve seen this coming.

“What made you think it was a hookup?” he asks.

Matt drinks milk directly out of the carton and doesn’t answer him. Bad sign.

“Did you want it to just be a hookup?” Peter asks weakly.

“Yes. No. I don’t know,” Matt replies, looking frustrated and confused, “I need to think.”

Peter purses his lips and keeps making the pancakes. He dishes some out for both himself and Matt, and they sit down in silence.

“You could meet my aunt,” Peter offers, already running through scenarios of May’s reaction to Matt, “She’s amazing. You’d love her.”

Matt’s mouth twitches and Peter’s certain he’s burying a smile. Score!

“I think you’re moving a little fast, webs,” Matt replies, “More than that. Way fast.”

“Sorry,” Peter apologizes sheepishly, “I’ll let you think.”

He shuts up for the rest of their breakfast, and he washes the dishes. Matt stays quiet the whole time, even when Peter makes stupid jokes. He’s apparently doing some deep thinking, and it makes Peter lose his mind. He just wants to kiss the repression out of Matt.

“I’m going to go to work,” Peter says when he’s done washing dishes, “I’ll see you later.”

“You can come back tonight,” Matt responds softly, “Not to have sex again. Just to… spend time together.”

Peter beams so brightly he’s sure it would’ve blinded Matt if he wasn’t already blind. “Seriously? That’s amazing! Er- uh- that’s cool. Cool.”

A small smile graces Matt’s face. “Yes. Cool. I’ll get your suit dry cleaned for you, if you want.”

“That’d be great,” Peter replies, swooping in to peck Matt’s cheek, “I’m gonna be late. Jameson’s gonna kill me. See you tonight!”

The smile Matt gives him makes Peter’s whole day. As he sprints to the roof so he can swing to work, he wonders what flowers Matt would want at their wedding. Then he laughs to himself, because Matt is right. He’s moving  _ way _ too fast. But a man can dream.


End file.
